


Time Out

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pie, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good pie isn't the only thing Dean needs after a hard case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



> Written for kimberlyfdr who prompted with the pairing and “pie”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

As far as Dean Winchester was concerned there was no more perfect a way to celebrate a case successfully closed, than with pie. And beer.

But mostly pie.

Dean could just make out Sam from the corner of his eye, looking on disapprovingly at the selection of different slices of pie that were lined up along the table in their latest motel room. There was apple (of course), blueberry, strawberry, blackberry, mixed berry, lemon; Dean was already salivating thinking about the first sweet bite of each.

“It's not healthy,” Sam said crossing his arms. “That much pie is obscene.”

“Berries, Sam,” Dean replied. “ _Fruit._ ”

Sam still stared at him with the patented Sam Winchester bitch-face.

Dean shook his head. “How are we related?”

“We shouldn’t stick around. What if the Austin's come looking for us?”

“Let 'em,” Dean said. He picked up a fork as if it was a surgical instrument and hovered his hand over each pie in turn, trying to make the difficult decision of which to eat first.

Feeling traditional, he settled on the apple, and took a bite.

Immediately he was transported to heaven and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure; almost as good as an orgasm.

He could feel Sam's glare, but ignored it in flavour of taking another bite of apple pie. Eventually Sam moved over to the beds and started to pack.

Dean took a bite of raspberry and then some lemon, ignoring Sam's grunts and annoyed muttering.

“Delicious,” Dean said through a mouthful of pie. “Try some?”

“You look ridiculous,” Sam said. Dean raised himself up a little so he could see his reflection in the mirror that span the length of one wall. He puffed out his full cheeks some more and wiped at the juice dribbling down his chin with the back of his sleeve.

He saw Sam shake his head in the mirrored surface and then deliberately turn his back on Dean.

“Bad enough I have to hear it,” Sam said, as if he could read Dean's mind, “I don't need to see it.”

Dean would have replied but instead he settled on more pie. The bed creaked and when Dean looked over Sam was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Want some?” Dean asked, flinging a bite of pie onto the carpet as he gesticulated with his fork.

“No,” Sam said. “I'm not hungry,” he added.

“Suit yourself,” Dean replied, taking another couple of bites. Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bed and Dean fought very hard not to smile at the tell-tale grumble of Sam's stomach. Neither of them had eaten much since the previous evening – too much hacking and slashing at a group of vampires being sheltered by a deluded couple of evangelists to think much about food.

Dean had thought that the allure of pie would have been enough to tempt Sam into eating, but maybe he hadn't been thinking healthily enough.

“Fine,” Sam said after a minute's silence, “I'll have some pie.”

Surprised, Dean looked up to find Sam hovering over him. He was even more surprised when Sam kissed him, savouring the taste of pie that was smeared all over Dean's lips.

“Pie has its attractions, huh?” Dean asked when they broke apart.

“Not just pie,” Sam replied, and pulled Dean over to the beds.

Maybe they could allow a little time for themselves. Just this once.


End file.
